A Siren's Song
by FlOrangey
Summary: Attention was the last thing she wanted or needed, but her screams were like songs, songs she wished they would ignore.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Serena**

"_Whatever you do, don't scream."_

The words never left her. Circe's father told her them and she was smart enough to listen. Even after she left him, she remembered the warning he had given her. For her it was a sign that despite what she had inadvertently caused, he still loved her, and would do anything to keep her out of Providence's hands. Or the hands of anything else for that matter.

She kept her mouth closed as much as she could, only speaking when necessary, and never screaming. If she screamed, she would give her location away, and bring something to her that she didn't want. She would endanger herself and those around her, just like she endangered her father when she first became an EVO.

She ran away because if she didn't things would only get worse for her hometown and her friends. She was a weirdness magnet; ever sense she became an EVO she became a target for unwanted attention. Things would come to her town and she would need to run and hide; cover her eyes and mouth so she wouldn't scream, so she would not deform her face and bring that creature to her.

She was better off away from everyone else, staying away from people so the EVOs that followed her wouldn't cause any harm. Sometimes she would go into a small town – always small, never a big city – rent out a cheap hotel room for a day or two, but after she leave grabbing what she could from a nearby store. People stared at her, stared at her torn jeans and oversized sweater which looked like it could have been warm and comfortable at one point in its life. A family had offered to take her in, bring her to their house to have something warm to eat and a nice bed to sleep in.

She thanked them but lied, told them she was on a pilgrimage with some church she stopped at at one point on her travels. Told them she needed to live off the land as part of a spiritual journey, but thanked them for her kindness before leaving. They probably knew she was lying, she was a horrible liar, but they let her go and Circe was glad.

The last thing she wanted was to endanger anymore people.

* * *

Serena never had to worry about unwanted attention. She was pretty both in appearance and personality. She was friendly, yet geeky, not that anyone complained as most of her friends were part of the videogame and anime subculture. She enjoyed there company, she liked to watch her guy friends kill zombies in poplar Japanese videogames or play platformers involving hedgehogs and giant egg people.

She liked playing rhythm games, it didn't matter which, but secretly she was always fond of the ones that allowed you to sing with a microphone. She was a terrible singer, but only in these games could you be a star without any talent and Serena enjoyed singing off key to Orange's _Revolution_ after a stressful math test. Just being able to yell with no consequences – except her friend Mickey constantly commenting on her lack of singing talent – brought so much freedom.

"Geeze Serene, would it kill you to at least try to sing on key?" That was Mickey, complaining – like always – as they finished up there last round. As always Serena didn't answer him until the game calculated their scores. Hers was the highest, something that wasn't as always but happened enough.

"Don't need to try when you can get that." She said pointing out the score as her other two friends laughed.

"She's got a point." Joan said, "In a game like this, singing doesn't matter – heck some people that can sing fail when they play this. Just gotta match the pitch. And Serena might be completely tone deaf but she's better at matching than you are."

"Well at least I can sing." Mickey said and Serena and Joan exchanges looks before laughing. Mickey's constant attempts at singing eventually resulted in him breaking a window. He was still convinced he could though and Serena couldn't help but feel amused by his declarations.

"Alright, let's see you do better." She told him holding out the mic. The teenage boy took it. That left her on the fake drum set, not that she was complaining; as long as she wasn't forced to play with any of the guitars they could still get a good score. "Which song?"

"Same as the last." Mickey said and Serena laughed. She was not complaining in the least, she loved Orange with a passion and _Revolution_ was her favorite song by them.

She was first, the drums always came in first and from there everything exploded. Serena loved the song, if she played drums in their game more often she could probably beat it with her eyes closed. It was actually tempting, but she kept them open because she wanted to see the look on Mickey's s face when he realized once again a tone deaf teenager could get a high score in a videogame than an 'eloquent singer.' She chuckled, 'eloquent singer' was what Mickey called himself and Serena was positive he was anything but eloquent.

She hit the rubber cymbal in front of her and then stopped freezing as it felt like something pierced her skull. She dropped the drumsticks bringer her hands up to her head letting out a loud groan.

"Giving up Serena? Serena!" She heard Mickey yell as she collapsed on the ground. She curled up gripping her head tighter as the pain went through her down her head and to her throat. She could hear them calling her and could feel someone shaking her. She shook rolling and tried to take a deep breath and get herself back onto her feet.

Another jolt went through her neck and lunges and she screamed, letting out a howl that she was sure wasn't hers, before she finally collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

The room was well lit, but the floor felt too soft to actually be the floor. Serena opened her eyes and noticed that she was lying on the couch of her house, not the floor of one of the spare classrooms. Her friends, Joan and Mickey were sitting on the coffee table, something her father normally didn't allow. So when she saw her father sitting in his chair next to them with a concerned look on his face, she knew something was wrong.

"Serena…" Her father started speaking slowly and with a look on his face that confused her. He looked like he was going to cry, something she hadn't seen sense her mother passed away. "I'm going to show you something, but you have to promise me you won't freak out."

She didn't understand and when she tried to ask what was wrong the only noise that came out was a muffled fog horn like noise. She jumped bringing her hands up to her mouth only to find that not only were her lips cold and slimy, but they were several inches out in front of her. She looked down almost cross-eyed to see something red and wet in front of her face. She looked back up to her father who was handing her a mirror face down. She hesitated, but took it and closed her eyes as she flipped it over.

When she opened them she wanted to cry. The rest of her body was alright, but her face… it was almost as if her throat had crawled up and out of her mouth and was just resting there protruding from her face. She looked up asking what happened only for it to be replaced with that same muffled fog horn like noise.

"You kinda collapsed and then screamed and well…turned into an EVO." Joan said hesitating on that last part. Serena could feel her hands shaking and she covered them with her eyes, as she began crying. It didn't sound like crying, she sounded like a walrus and she could feel Joan and Mickey putting their hands on her to comfort her. They soon stopped and Serena looked up to see her father had taken a seat next to her.

"Hey, everything's going to be alright, just calm down." He said and Serena nodded rubbing her eyes. "There there, take some deep breaths, in and out of your nose."

Again another nod, she couldn't speak, none of her words formed anyway. She took a deep breath just as her father said, through her nose and out it again. She did this again and she coughed. She coughed again, and again, and she felt her father's hands on her shoulders and she let out another loud cough. She felt something go down her neck almost choking her.

Then she relaxed gasping for a second. "Serena, you alright?" Her father asked, she could feel his hands on her shoulders.

"Y-yeah…" She said. Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth letting go when she realized that her hands were reaching her face. She could speak; she couldn't see that throat thing coming out of her mouth. She looked down at the mirror sitting to see her face was normal again.

This had to be a dream, she was just dreaming and about to wake up. She shut her eyes tight again. "Serena?" She heard her father say. When she opened them again she was sad to see she was still on the couch and not in her bed or even in the classroom being woken up by one of her teachers.

It wasn't a dream, but for everything Serena wished that it was one.

* * *

The only good thing that came of Serena becoming an EVO was that school was cancelled to repair the giant hole she had blown through the school wall. That didn't exactly make her feel better. Nothing felt right anymore, it was like her skin was too small for her body her throat felt…it was hard to describe. It was almost like when you had a sore throat that only ice cream would make feel better. Only ice cream wouldn't help this one. If she let out a scream maybe it would feel better, but Serena knew better, screaming would just make the situation worse, not better. She took a deep breath in her nose and then out again, trying to keep calm, keep herself from shaking. It wasn't working.

"Serena?" A knock on her door and her father opened it not even waiting for her to tell him if he could come in or not. "You're friends are here. You want me to send them up?"

She nodded not even looking up, but she knew her father was giving her a concerned look before closing the door behind him. Of course he would give her that look; Serena had all but locked herself in her room after seeing that sight. That was why her friends were coming over; she had refused to out with them, so they were coming over to see if they could drag her out into town.

A few seconds later she heard more footsteps, not just one set but several and the door opened showing Mickey and Joan. "Hey Serena." Mickey greeted smiling. She didn't smile back which caused him to drop his and put his hands in his sweater pockets. "So…how you doing?"

"Fine I guess." She said moving over so Joan could sit down next to her. Mickey took her desk chair.

"So, what's going on?" Joan asked.

"Well, dad's already told me he's not going to contact Providence." Serena said closing her eyes resting her head on the pillow. "Guess I should be grateful."

"Yeah no kidding," Mickey said, "It's law to contact Providence in the event of an EVO sighting. They find out about this and trace it to you, you're father will be –"

"Uh Mick." Joan spoke up making a cutting motion with her finger and he stopped seeing that he wasn't making Serena feel any better.

"Ah sorry."

"It's alright." Serena told him, "Dad knows the risks he's taking with this…but to be honest I'd rather be taken in."

"You don't mean that." Joan said in disbelief.

"I do." Serena said looking at her friend, "I might still look it, but I don't feel human anymore. I don't feel like myself, I feel like a monster."

"Well, you're not a monster." Mickey told her, but Serena shook her head. "And nothing's going to change." He added forcefully. Again Serena shook her head. He was wrong, she was sure of it. Just one little thing changes everything. Her mother's death changed the relationship between her and her father and now that she was an EVO things were going to change again. She already see Joan and Mickey forcing themselves to converse about something different, the conversations and gestures seeming so unnatural compared to before all of this happened.

A week past and finally the school opened up again. It took some effort on her father and friends part, but Serena finally left her room and took a shower. She put on a pair of nice jeans and a longsleeve shirt and combed out her black and red hair. As she did she looked herself over in the mirror, she still looked human; her face was normal, and she didn't look any different. It didn't look like she was going to transform any further other than what happened to her throat.

Maybe her friends were right, as long as she was careful about her breathing, that thing would just stay down there and never come back. Everything would be fine; she could pretend that she wasn't a monster and move on with her life. No Providence after her, and the only thing she would need to worry about was getting decent grades for the next few years to get into that College she wanted to go to.

"Serena, you're friends are waiting!" She heard her father say and she finished brushing her hair. She touched her throat again feeling it crawl around like an oversized bug just to make sure it wasn't going to try crawling up and out of her mouth. It wasn't, and she was grateful. She left the bathroom and grabbed her backpack from her room before leaving.

The walk to school had been unusually quiet, normally Mickey was quiet because he was half asleep and Joan was talking to keep him from falling asleep while standing. However for once Mickey looked wide awake and Joan was unusually quiet.

On the way she stopped in the middle of the road her body going cold and she looked up. She heard something, some kind of howl from something in the distance. She wasn't sure what or how for that matter, but something was telling her that something was coming. She gave a subconscious shiver before rushing to catch up with her friends who were calling for her.

Classes had gone on without any problems until third period where they heard an alarm go off. At first they thought it was a fire drill until they heard an announcement on the loudspeaker.

"_Please form an orderly line and leave the school with your teachers_. _An EVO has entered city limits. Providence agents have already been contacted so we ask that all students leave the premise immediately. Repeat all students must leave the premise immediately._"

Serena felt her body run cold hearing the news of an EVO appearing in town. She brought a hand up to her head as she felt the room spin. "Serena come on!" She heard Joan say and she followed after. She could see Joan shaking; she was always uneasy during the drills and even more anxious when the evacuations happened for real.

They made their way through the halls, down the stairs, and then outside. Serena took a glance at the buildings above them seeing something that was grey and purple wandering around in the distance. It was hard to see because of the buildings, but Serena could not shake the feeling that it was looking for something.

Joan's mother drove her back to her father's place and Serena curled herself up on the couch once she hung her jacket up. No homework meant nothing to do except sit around and watch TV and the only good thing on was the news. Her father was home, offices had been evacuated due to the EVO prescience and that was what was on the news, Providence attempting to get the EVO out of the city.

"What we're trying to do is get it out of the city limits. We want to make sure there's as little property damage as possible." One of the agents said, however Serena was only half listening, her eyes focused on the EVO. The fact it wasn't doing anything but look for something made her uneasy.

"You shouldn't be watching this." Her father said and she looked up at him. "But I suppose there's nothing else on huh." Serena looked back at the screen. "Well nothing we can do about that. You can put on a movie if you want." He suggested and Serena shrugged focusing back on the news of the EVO.

"Dad," she started getting his attention, "What's Providence going to do if they find out I'm one of them?"

She felt the couch's wait shift as her father sat down. "Sweetie, nothing is going to happen to you. Providence is never going to find out." He told her. Serena didn't answer instead rolling over so she was facing into the couch and not toward the TV screen. Even though she could no longer see the screen she could still tell things were happening, even if she couldn't see she could still here.

* * *

"Serena, Serena, wake up!" While it was her father that stirred her, it was a loud crash not far from her house that woke her right up. "Come on!"

"What's going on?" She asked looking outside. She saw a large foot crash down right by her house shaking the grown beneath her. She screamed, just what that thing inside her wanted, her mouth contorted and that inhuman howl escaped her throat breaking a hole in the ceiling as she crashed on the floor.

'_Breathe.' _She told herself taking a deep breath in her nose and out. She felt that thing contract into her and she touched her lips making sure it was back inside her. It was, but another loud footstep shaking the ground brought her attention back to the roof, or what was left of it.

She saw the grey skin and purple scales of the EVO looking through the hole, looking directly at her. She heard it grunt and then a saw a claw reach in and tear at the roof expanding the hole. "Serena come on!" She heard her father yell and grab her arm pulling her away to the door of their house.

The EVO didn't seem to take to kindly to that, it lowered its hand into the house and swept it across the room. Serena saw her father turn around and the next thing she knew she was on the ground against the couch. She looked up to see her father had been knocked into the kitchen counter and fall on the floor. "Dad!"

Another roar and then the sound of several guns being fired brought Serena's attention back to the EVO just long enough for her to realize that Providence had arrived to take care of the EVO. She got up and ran to her father. "Dad we have to go." She grabbed his arm, but stopped when he let out a pained cry. "Dad…"

"Serena, listen…" He gasped out and she stayed quiet. "You have to get out of here. Providence… can't get to you. They won't get you." He coughed before motioning to one of the drawers, "Take it and go. Stay safe…"

"Dad…"

"And whatever you do, don't scream." He told her and Serena nodded again taking a deep choked breath.

"I won't." She said voice strained and she got up. "I love you dad." With nothing else to say she went to one of the drawers and grabbed her father's check book. She went for the stars but stopped when she heard more gun fire outside and banging on the door of the house. Providence had to be trying to come in to check for survivors. She couldn't let them get her. She rushed across the kitchen and out the back door crossing her back yard and going behind her neighbor's house. She continued to run behind the houses eventually stopping to catch her breath.

She moved around the house and caught a glance at the Providence soldiers and the EVO finally going down crushing the house. They would be searching for the residents soon, or they would assume everyone inside was dead. She stuffed her father's checkbook into her shirt and continued to run, leaving the town behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Orange_ is the name of the band that performs the theme song for Generator Rex. Thought it'd be an amusing nod. I haven't listened to any of their music, but I have been interested in them for some time now (just no money to buy a CD).

I have to admit, Circe is my least favorite character in Generator Rex, don't get me wrong there's just something about her I can't stand. However after rewatching Beyond the Sea and doing a little bit of research I felt like doing something for her, and thought writing a character I don't like in a sympathetic light would be a good challenge. As for why I picked the name 'Serena' for Circe's original name, I did question if that really was her name or if it was one she gave herself after becoming an EVO. I went with the latter idea and Serena just rolled off the tongue well enough that I used it.

Other chapters will be up sometime during the week. Any comments and constructive critique is welcome. Thanks and hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Circe**

Circe… the name stuck when she found it in a book she was reading at a random local library. It was perfect for a witch or a nymph or an enchantress or whatever someone would call her. And since it fit her so perfectly, the name stuck.

As she traveled from small town to small town, she found herself putting her name down as 'Serena' less and less until she finally stopped using it altogether, instead just using Circe. Her father probably wouldn't be happy with that – he was the one who gave it to her – but he was long gone, and with no one that cared for her around anymore, Circe felt sick clinging to things that reminded her of her past.

She had learned a lot about her abilities in the weeks she had been on the road going from town to town. Her scream, that thing that came out of her, attracted EVOs to her almost like a calling card or (heaven forbid) a mating call. Even then though, the scream wasn't the only thing that attracted them to her, no that just brought the big ones or the ones from far away. Her voice brought them to her as well. Every word that came from her mouth was sugar for an EVO and if they were in the town they wanted more. So naturally they would go to her and she would only endanger people.

The constant events more or less cemented Circe's travel plans; go into town and pay for a room at a cheap hotel; either stay in there the rest of the day or go somewhere she wouldn't attract to much attention, stay away from cities, don't stay for more than a night. That schedule was pretty much the reason why she was in the library now. Most people didn't come to them anymore so they were the perfect sanctuary. She came in said a quick hello, took a book from a shelf, and stuck herself in the back reading until the library was about to close. Sometimes she fell asleep and needed to be woken up prompting questions on why she looked like she had been on the road for days. She never liked answering those questions, eventually she stopped and let the person assume she was a runaway.

Today was one of those days where she did not fall asleep and when seven o' clock rang she closed the book and put it back on the shelf. She left saying good-bye to the woman at the counter doing a last minute check-in of books and left the building. She looked up to see the sunset, a nice pink and orange sunset that only told her that something bad was going to happen.

She looked around before making her way down the road keeping an eye out on anyone that could be coming up behind her. She stopped freezing for a second to look at some bushes that rustled in the wind before taking a deep to calm down. Just the wind…nothing to worry about.

She heard breathing behind her and when she turned around saw a large figure and a clawed hand come down on her.

* * *

Circe found herself waking up in a soft bed and the sight of a little girl with four arms hunched over her. She gasped, but covered her mouth so she didn't scream and waited until her heart calmed down. When it calmed she took her hand off her mouth. "W-who are you?" She asked.

"You're a new one." The girl said grinning before scowling, "But you aren't shiny like the rest of them. Why would Van Kleiss want a rusty for a new toy?"

Despite knowing she should be horrified; Circe couldn't help but feel confusion by the girl's statement. She wanted to ask who she was talking about, or more to the point who this Van Kleiss was, but didn't ask. She didn't need to; footsteps reached her ear and caught her attention and she looked over to see a tall man with two other EVOs behind her. If Circe had to guess from his face and the streaks of grey in his hair he had to be in his fifties, but the age didn't change the effect his prescience had on her. She felt meek as he walked over to her bed, as if the giant glove on his left hand could crush her neck without any effort.

"Well it seems you have woken up." He said in what Circe guessed was some kind of British accent, "You'll have to forgive my associate Biowulf for attacking you, considering the way your powers work I imagine the first thing you would have done in his prescience was run away."

Hearing this man mention her powers sent a cold chill down Circe's spine. No one besides her friends – where ever they were – and her father – who was probably dead by now – was supposed to know about her powers. How did he know about her powers? She opened her mouth to ask, but stopped. In the long run how he found out didn't matter. She looked at the two EVOs behind him and then saw the third, the girl with four arms, stand just behind him. From the positioning it looked like they were guarding this man, protecting him, which meant that he was there leader.

If he was the leader that only meant one thing. "Are you Van Kleiss?" She asked. The man smirked.

"Yes. You're a smart one Serena." He said outstretching his arms and Circe flinched at the fact he knew her new old name. "Welcome to Abysus."

* * *

Van Kleiss caller her powers a 'sound reminiscent of a symphony' something in all honesty she found hard to believe. However she noticed that Biowulf and Skalamander also acted as though her cries were an angel's choir. It was only Breach that was negative to the cries, grumbling and growling whenever she heard them.

Still, the reactions helped Circe conclude that her powers only attracted male EVOs, a conclusion that in all honest made her more than a little uneasy; if anything it only further cemented the thought in her mind that it was a calling card or mating call. Naturally the conclusion made her suspicious of Van Kleiss' reason for her being here. It had been two weeks sense he had 'kidnapped' her and the only thing he had done was help her control her powers and give her a nice bed to sleep on and food to eat. Circe had to admit, she did miss having a nice bed to sleep on except for those hotel ones, and three meals a day instead of one or two brought her back to a healthy weight, but _why_ he was doing this she didn't know.

The fact she didn't know only frightened her.

"Here." Circe stared at the outfit that Breach was holding out for her to take. "Van Kleiss wants you to wear this when you go to see him."

"I-I don't want it." Circe said. Breach mumbled something and then forced the outfit into her hands with the larger pair of your four arms.

"Van Kleiss wants you to wear this!" She repeated much louder and Circe stared at her, terrified that the girl would open a portal sending her to Siberia or Atlantis. She took the outfit and the four armed EVO girl backed down and left the room. Circe looked at the outfit, a short red dress with purple leggings and a purple long sleeve shirt. Not the most flattering thing in the world, but the gold arm bands were okay…the boots were nice. Circe sighed and looked around the room before reluctantly pulling off her worn black sweater the t-shirt underneath it and her worn jeans.

Once she was dressed she took a deep breath and stepped out of the room. Biowulf was walking around in the hall doing nothing that Circe would consider interesting. He looked at her and said the same thing that Breach had said awhile ago. "Master is waiting for you."

Circe fidgeted at the sight of the wolfs claws, but gave a nod and quickly left the area heading to Van Kleiss' thrown room. She watched the plants on the walls and couldn't help but notice that they moved with her every step. She learned quickly that Van Kleiss could control the area around them, which lead her to wonder if he was doing this on purpose.

"Circe, welcome." She heard him say as she stepped into the room. He got up from his chair and made her way towards her which in turn made Circe want to step backward. She didn't, keeping herself planted in her place as he looked her over. "My don't we look nice."

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Circe asked hoping to stay on his good side and change the subject away from her. She had seen his garden and as much as she hated being an EVO, she didn't want that to happen to her.

"Yes, I just wanted to ask how you were doing adjusting to living in Abysus." He asked standing over her and Circe found it hard to meet his gaze.

"It's very…" She started and stopped trying to think about how to describe the place. It was dark, depressing, red, old, dusty, dank and decrepit; all negative words. But as much as she hated to admit it, it was the closest she had to a home she had had since she ran away. "Homely." She said looking up at him, "It's very homely."

Her answer seemed to satisfy him since a smirk formed on his face. "I'm glad to hear."

She gave a weak smile and decided to push her luck. "But, if I may ask Van Kleiss, why did you bring me here?"

"Why isn't it obvious?" He said turning and making his way back to his chair. "You're an EVO struggling to survive in a world that hates us. I am merely providing you with a sanctuary…unless you want to go back to being on the road."

"No no." Circe said much quicker than she had intended. "No, I'm grateful that you took me in. Ever sense I came here I've felt I've belonged." She hated to admit it, but she wasn't lying.

"Then what's the problem?" Van Kleiss asked and Circe bit her lip before deciding to get to the point.

"It's just that I don't expect you to take me in without some kind of payment in return." She said and immediately regretted it when she saw Van Kleiss' smile go dark.

"You're a very smart girl." He said, "It is true that if you want to stay here, to be safe, you have to prove yourself useful to me."

Circe's eyes widened her thoughts going everywhere on how he could see her as useful. "And how am I going to do that?"

* * *

"Well I didn't see this coming." Circe said as she stood out on the rocks of the beach. She had not seen this task coming and in the long run a part of her was glad what her mind was thinking did not happen.

Van Kleiss' orders were simple; she needed to prove herself as a capable member of The Pack, and in order to do that she needed to call an EVO to her and then take it out. She didn't like the idea but in the end she didn't have much of a choice. If she failed, she didn't want the alternative. Not that she was afraid, she wasn't, it was just living as a stone statue for the rest of her life didn't seem particularly enjoyable.

She had worked on the call for a few days, but no matter how many times she tried no EVO was coming. It was starting to make her wonder if there were no active Nanites nearby or if the thing she was calling was coming from very far away. In all honest she didn't know how long it would take to deliberately bring one to her, all the other incidents were accidents when she didn't want one to come to her. Now that she wanted one to come, it wasn't coming. Ironic.

It had been about four days and Circe could feel her throat becoming dry from screaming for an EVO so much. She needed a break, and it was only a matter of time before people started to notice that strange girl going out to on the rock walkway all the time and doing nothing but staring and screaming out to see. She didn't tell the others about it, Biowulf, Skalamander, and Breach probably wouldn't 'get' what she meant if she said she needed a day off.

She decided to walk along the beach, it was a nice day, and hot but not too hot, it would be pointless spending it doing nothing but calling an EVO that probably wouldn't even come to her. She was tempted to take off her boots as she walked around, but decided against it when her bare toes touched the sand. The walking brought her to a small volleyball court where she saw some people playing, or more precisely a bunch of large guys trying to play a match against one kid that looked like he had no idea how to play and another person that looked to be her age.

That other person was beating them all without any effort and rubbing it in their faces. She sighed and turned to leave. "Out of the way!" She heard and the next thing she knew she was on the ground underneath some kid. "Aww geeze." He said and she looked up at him glaring. "Are you alright? Did you see that awesome save?"

"Sorry I was too busy trying not to get tackled by some nitwit." She told him looking him over; tall, tan, well built.

"Yeah? How'd that work out?" And clearly uneducated judging by that stupid smile on his face. "And who still uses the word nitwit? I'm Rex."

Circe looked at the hand that he offered her and then back at the grin on his face. "I'm leaving." She said and walked in the other direction. She heard him call at her, but it seemed he stopped when his friend got his attention. Good, she had enough fun getting trampled for one day.

Circe stayed by the rocks for the majority of the day waiting until the beach was clear of less people. It was around noon when that happened, as she saw people heading up to the boardwalk. That gave her, probably, and hour to try and call that EVO she had been trying to get for the past week. She double checked to make sure no one was around and made her way onto the rocks.

"Hey wait up!" She jumped hearing a very familiar voice and looked over to see that boy again. Unbelievable, it didn't seem like he had gotten the hint the first time that she didn't want to hang out with him. Circe jumped off the rocks and ran into the woods; she could hear him following her (she had to give him credit for his persistance), so she ducked behind some bushes and climbed up on one of the trees. She watched waiting for him to stop. When his back was turned she jumped out of the tree and onto his back knocking him onto the ground.

"Ah!"

"Why are you following me?"

"Uh…I don't know…exactly." His answer made her stare at him in bewilderment. She would be convinced it was a really bad pick up line if he didn't sound so clueless.

"Do you think I'm playing?"

"Well if you are I'm down for another game." He laughed and Circe stared at him trying as hard as she could to resist the urge to slug him as hard as she could (and considering who taught her how to throw a punch, he would probably end up in the hospital with a broken nose). When he saw she wasn't laughing or making any movement he dropped the smile. "I thought we could hang out." Another smile, this one not nearly as stupid looking. "It is spring. You know, fun?"

Fun, she hadn't had fun in awhile, but she wasn't here to have fun. She explained it to him in the best way she could without giving her real reasons for being there. "I'm with my family; we aren't here to have fun."

"What?" He looked she had just said the worst thing in the world, "What's the point of going on spring break without having any fun?" She had to admit he did have a point and found herself giving him an amused look as she admitted it to him. She looked him over again, he didn't seem as stupid as he looked, or at least he had a little bit of common sense. "So what do you say?" He asked and Circe gave him a smile. She didn't have much time left, but perhaps a small break would bring her a little good luck.

"I'm Circe."

* * *

It ended quickly, but Circe knew that she would never forget the few short hours she spent hanging out with Rex. For the first time in a long while she had fun. Then her cell phone went off and she had to run. The pack was not happy; apparently they thought that she wasn't doing her job, even thought she was working as hard as she could. "I told you, I'll take care of it." She told them and left the small house they rented and went to the beach.

She called for the EVO the second she made it to the rocks. Nothing, she screamed again, and again nothing came to her. "Circe!" Or something did, but not the thing that she wanted. She turned around and saw Rex only a few feet away from her.

"You really shouldn't be here." She said and then she heard a loud crash behind her. The creature was behind her, right where she wanted, but now at the worst possible time.

Everything after went so fast that Circe would be sure she was dreaming if she hadn't been freezing from the water. She tried to go after the monster, Rex got in the way, jumped on it and his arm turned into…a giant fist. She stared in shock at first, but then horrified unable to believe it at first. This boy, this idiot who gave her first taste of a normal life since she became an EVO, was just like her.

She knew she should feel relieved, happy even, but she wasn't. When he said that it had been her making the noise, she was positive that was the only reason that he even was looking at her. Her cry, her voice, he was coming to her just because of what she was, a siren. She was a Siren and he was the innocent fisherman that she was going to lead to an early grave. "Meet me later."

"Rex…"

"I've never met anyone like you." He said and he was probably right. He probably never met anyone that could manipulate an EVO at the sound of their voice. "Like me…"

He wanted to meet at nine o' clock, and Circe said that she would try, but she already knew she would not bother going to see him. She needed to get her mission over and done with as fast as she could. It was 9:30 when she went back to the docks. She took a deep breath, letting that thing come out and sung her song to the sea, trying to get the EVO to come back to her. "Come on, where are you?" She muttered before looking behind her. Someone had come, but not the one she wanted.

"You're only here because you heard my call." She said addressing the fifteen year old EVO behind her. One of many EVOs that had been attracted to her because of her cries. "It's what I do. I'm like a big EVO magnet."

"I came because I thought we were friends." He said and Circe closed her eyes not sure if she wanted to let him keep believing that or to tell him the truth, that the only reason he thought that was because of her songs. She sighed and turned to face him, to tell him that it was her powers that brought him to her, but stopped when she saw the people behind her and turned away when she heard Rex's reaction.

"The Pack? Van Kleiss' guys? You're with them?" She could feel his eyes on her, the eyes of someone who felt betrayed.

"Yeah…" She said looking away from him staring out at the sea, "I'm with them." She took a deep breath and howled right at him, the sound sending him flying off the rocks. He crashed into the water and Circe's watched the spot where he sank, the ripples and drops glowing in the moonlight. She heard Biowulf tell her they were losing patience but she shrugged him off.

"These things take time." She said and made her way back to the end of the rocks. Van Kleiss gave her a job and if she did it she would be accepted by him into The Pack, into Abysus. She would have a new home, a new family, and a new life. So she was going to do it and no one, no fifteen year old EVO, was going to stop her.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I enjoyed writing this chapter, though admittedly half of it is _Beyond the Sea_ from Circe's point of few. I actually am curious how genuine Rex's attraction to Circe is, as I know Siren's (which Circe seems to be inspired by) are said to attract men to the sea to their deaths. So it makes me wonder how much Rex's attraction to her is partly based on the way her powers work (or at least the way I think they work O_o) and how much of it is a genuine attraction. I do kinda wonder if maybe Circe assumed that Rex only liked her because of the effect her powers had on him, but who knows. Yeah I'm over thinking it probably, but I really don't care, over thinking things is fun.

Last chapter will be up when I'm not stressing over school work. It's been a long week let's just leave it at that.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm starting to notice a patter where my last chapters for these stories are all really short compared to the rest.

**Chapter Three: Rex**

She liked him. She hated to admit it, she really hated to admit it, but she did like him. She also knew that he liked her, but whether that emotion was genuine or influenced by her powers, that she did not know. He helped her, and then she left, returned to The Pack, expecting some kind of punishment for failing to capture that EVO on her own.

"I'm not afraid." She said glaring at Van Kleiss, not even glancing at his gauntlet and the needles that were now sticking out of it. If she didn't look, she could pretend it wasn't there, she could pretend it wasn't there even when it pierced her skin and drained her of her life.

"Of course you aren't." He said and did what Circe did not expect; he retracted the needles and his next words were more pleasant on the ears. "And you shouldn't be. You're a survivor, like all of us."

She looked at him uneasy and confused, wondering why he would change his mind about turning her into a statue. That is until he mentioned that the others had mentioned that she had made a 'friend.' "Rex is very important to me, which means you are important to me as well."

Of course… in the end it was all about Rex. The only reason she wasn't a statue in Van Kleiss' garden was because of him. She supposed she should be grateful, but she couldn't help but feel it was demeaning – demeaning that the only reason she was even alive was because she was useful for luring someone else to Van Kleiss and not because of her own power.

She didn't see Rex again until she was helping Breach bring soil from Abysus to the UN building. It was all part of a plan Van Kleiss had to use diplomatic immunity to his advantage. She hated to admit it, but it was pretty clever; after all if other politicians used their positions to get away with things, why should Kleiss be an exception to the rule? And just like Van Kleiss expected, Rex found his way to the tunnels below them. That had been her cue, talk to him, use her passive abilities to her advantage and get him to follow her voice.

"Come on Rex, jump in with us." She told him leaning close to him, so her mouth was close to his ear. "The water's fine." She said and she noticed him freeze, just like Kleiss had probably expected. What she (and he) didn't expect was for Rex to grab her shoulders and pull her back.

"I'll think about it, after I stop Van Kleiss." He said and Circe was sure she saw a glazed look vanish from his face. She sighed and turned entering the portal Breach had made and looked at him.

"It's too late for that now Rex." She said and turned away as the portal closed. She ignored Breach's muttering of 'shiny, shiny' as they returned to the castle. The only thing the two of them could do now was sit and wait. And when Van Kleiss returned to tell them the mission was a failure, she was not surprised.

* * *

Van Kleiss was gone. First Breach, now Van Kleiss. Skalamander gave Circe the news after they returned from the South American jungles short two members, the wolf EVO they had just recruited (eaten) and Van Kleiss himself. Neither of them knew what happened other than there was an explosion and they couldn't find there master after the dust settled.

Circe wasn't sure what to do; the others went about their days like any other when they didn't have a mission. She found herself doing a lot of thinking, lying on her bed, reading the books that Van Kleiss had been kind enough to provide her with (and by provide she se meant 'had Breach steal'). EVO birds flew around the area singing or screeching and at times she felt like joining them, but resisted the urge to, not wanting to bring about any danger.

Providence never came to Abysus to arrest them; the organization probably thought they weren't a threat without their leader. In a way they were right, Biowulf and Skalamander hadn't done anything sense there leader's death, and Circe had no motivation to do anything either. At least not at first.

It happened slowly, and Circe thought she had been imagining things, but when she left the castle to take a walk and saw puddles of Nanite goo and dying trees, she knew something was wrong. She told Biowulf and Skalamander and the three of them went through some of their master's notes to come up with a solution. They did find one and began to get to work, however they needed one thing, a key, and Circe was reluctant to use that key.

"If you don't call him we will take him by force." Biowulf said and Circe nodded grumbling but left the castle and went out in to the crumbling forest until she got a good signal. She scrolled through until she found the number and stared at it. It was convenient that she just happened to have his number. She sighed and pressed the send button and held the phone up to her ear.

"_Six I'm not sneaking out, I'm just… exploring my cultural heritage and -"_

"Rex? It's me."

"_Circe?"  
_

* * *

"At least it keeps things interesting." She said. It was the stupidest thing she could have said given the situation, but it had confused Rex long enough for her to make her escape. She had an idea where Breach would be taking Van Kleiss, all she needed to do was go there.

She stopped while making her run when she saw the Providence jet fly overhead, the door open and she could see Rex's figure in the doorway. He was watching the forest, looking at it, looking for her probably.

She sighed; he just didn't seem to get the hint, or maybe he did, but he just didn't understand. The world they lived in wasn't like a cartoon where the hero could have a relationship with an attractive thief or enemy in his off time. In the real world, there was no Batman and Catwoman. In the real world, Rex worked for Providence and she worked for Van Kleiss, two groups on the opposite end of the spectrum with no middle ground anywhere to form any kind of relationship.

Maybe in the end, it would just be better if she just forgot about him and fought him as if he was an enemy and nothing more. Treated him as nothing but an something that Van Kleiss needed in order to forward his plans.

It sounded so easy, but the thought made Circe want to cry. Even if she wanted to try that, she knew deep down there was no way she could. Deep down, no matter how hard she tried, she would never forget Rex as the first person to give her some kind of happiness since she became an EVO, the first real friend she had in months.

And because of that trying to think of him as anything else was unbearable.

_END_

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Alright I'm done. Managed to add something to make it a bit longer but I really hate posting up anything that's to short. Overall I quite like how this came out (I _might_ expand the ending, I'm not fond of how it hangs); despite my opinions, I think Circe has the potential to be quite a complex and interesting character if she's written that way. I look forward to how man of Action handles her future appearances.

Alright now let's see who's next on my list: Let's see did Rex, Cricket, and Circe… hmm, guess next up on the story spinner is Noah. Ooh he's gonna be fun.

Also last nights episode? Awesome.


End file.
